


Saranghae

by jollychick



Category: K-pop, VIXX
Genre: Adorable, Dorks, Dynamite era, Fluff, Gen, M/M, What am I doing?, canon complaint, i guess i just love cute, where did this come from?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 08:24:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19353184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jollychick/pseuds/jollychick
Summary: Hakyeon won't mind his business, as usual!





	Saranghae

**Author's Note:**

> Why did I write this when I have two other longer fics I'm working on?!
> 
> So...how have you all been~  
> I promised I'd be back with something after the semester ended, and here it is!! Well, kinda. I know it's late and super short, SORRY :_:  
> No beta, but what's new? Hope you enjoy~

 

 

 

 

Saranghae

After yet another win for their newest song, Dynamite, Vixx were sitting comfortably at their fansign in Yongsan. It was Jaehwan’s turn to choose a random mission from the little bucket on the table and as the cutie main vocal read “Saranghae Game” aloud, Hakyeon looked over to Taekwoon sitting on his left. He loved to tease him about his (not so) little crush on Jaehwan and now was the perfect time. The rules of the game are simple: each member will confess their love to the person beside them. If the person receiving the confession laughs or smiles with their teeth showing, they lose and will have to perform a punishment.

Covering his mouth, so neither the fans nor their ever-present cameras could read his lips, Hakyeon whispered, “You’re the one who requested this game, right?” with a sly smile on his face. His question got Taekwoon’s attention and to hide his embarrassment, Taekwoon made a motion with his hand to call Hakyeon crazy as he tried, unsuccessfully, to smother the smile blooming on his own face. Hakyeon could hear some of the fans giggle as he watched Taekwoon turn in his seat, facing his back towards Vixx’s leader. The main vocal’s giddiness caused Hakyeon to chuckle.

Ready to get this game underway, Hakyeon grabs the seat of Taekwoon’s chair and drags both him and it closer. Taekwoon stands to put some distance between them but Hakyeon was having none of it. He grabbed his friend by the forearm and yanked him down into his chair. Putting on his most sexy smirk, Hakyeon looks into Taekwoon’s eyes, causing his target to smile, which was his plan. Taekwoon loved poking fun at Hakyeon and Wonsik, so Hakyeon felt it was only fair to come between him and Jaehwan.

Unfortunately, Taekwoon succeeded in keeping a (mostly) straight face during Hakyeon’s “confession” so he passed the mic down and watched as Jaehwan tried not to look eager to hear that phrase from Taekwoon.

Jaehwan felt his heart rate speed up as he looked at his hyung. He usually only told Taekwoon he loved him in certain situations. There was that time when he had to leave a message to all his members for a season’s greetings. He’d managed to squeeze saying it twice in his message to the other main vocal. There was also all the times he’d thrown Taekwoon finger hearts, he was sure those counted as well. But, he had a hard time remembering the last time Taekwoon had told him he loved him, even if he didn’t mean it. Jaehwan figured this was the closest he’d ever get to a confession from Taekwoon. If that’s the case, he was going to memorize every feature of his hyung’s face as he said those three syllables.

Taekwoon had a bad habit. He got embarrassed whenever he had to express his feelings toward other people. When that happened, his face would go blank and he’d deliver his words in the most most robotic voice ever. This usually caused a lot of misunderstandings, people always thinking he didn’t mean whatever he’d said. Jaehwan knew this, so whenever his hyung’s face went blank during times like this, he had a hard time keeping a smirk from his face.

Jaehwan watched carefully as Taekwoon grabbed the mic and, rather plainly, mumbled, “Saranghae.” Even though he knew it was coming, Jaehwan still felt like he’d been smacked when he heard his favorite person confess to him. He felt like everything stopped and all he could see was his hyung. It took him a few seconds to realize he was in front of 100 Starlights, all of whom were looking at him. Taekwoon was also shyly staring at him, waiting for a response.

Jaehwan grabbed a mic and placed a hand over his chest as he proclaimed, “My heart!” Taekwoon immediately ducked his head and Jaehwan heard a couple of the fans giggle in their seats. Turning in his own seat, he confessed to Hongbin using a silly voice, sure to make the visual crack a smile. When it didn’t work, Jaehwan faced forward, his mind wandering back to Taekwoon. A grin crept across his face as he remembered but was wiped away when he heard his hyung snicker beside him. 

He vaguely heard Hyuk and Hongbin giving him advice on how to make Taekwoon smile but it turned to background noise as he watched Hakyeon poke Taekwoon’s cheek, teasing him. He felt his mood turn sour when, instead of activating his patented death-glare, Taekwoon shyly giggled and shook his head “no.” It looked like there was some kind of inside joke happening and Jaehwan didn’t appreciate being left out. Hongbin slapping him on the shoulder brought him back to the moment but, he no longer felt like telling his hyung “I love you!”

Knowing he had to say something, he grabbed the mic from where he’d dropped it after confessing to Hongbin and made some random, squeaky noises. If one listened hard enough, Jaehwan supposed they could hear “saranghae” mixed in. He kept watching his two hyungs, waiting to see if they had noticed his turn was over. He’d been staring at Hakyeon mostly, giving him the stink-eye, so he didn’t notice the slight slump of Taekwoon’s shoulders. 

Taekwoon sat there. He’d wanted to hear Jaehwan’s confession but right before his dongsaeng could utter it, Taekwoon saw a shutter fall over his eyes. If he hadn’t been distracted by Hakyeon singing “Ken and Leo; Sitting in a tree; K-I-S-S-I-N-G~” in his ear, he might have noticed how Jaehwan was staring at the two oldest members. Disappointment wasn’t strong enough to describe what he felt when he realized he’d missed Jaehwan’s confession.

Jaehwan watched as Hakyeon whispered in Taekwoon’s ear, annoyed. He already knew he had no reason to be jealous, the leader wouldn’t risk making Wonsik upset, but that didn’t mean he appreciated Hakyeon ruining his moment! Whenever he did something cute for Taekwoon, he was always rewarded with a big smile and neck cuddles, but not if he wasn’t paying attention. Not to mention his confession was actually sincere.

Jaehwan sat the microphone near Taekwoon, continuing to stare. To Jaehwan’s relief, not that he was worried or anything, Taekwoon began to laugh. At first, Starlight and the other members were confused. The laugh was obviously fake, but he had a purpose. Hongbin immediately began to cackle, realizing that Taekwoon would rather do the punishment than tell Hakyeon, “I love you.”

While the leader pouted to the small gathering of fans, garnering sympathy, Jaehwan looked over to his hyung. Taekwoon was now facing forward, his head bowed with a hand balled into a loose fist on his own thigh. Jaehwan discreetly reached over, beneath the table cloth, and covered the fist with his own hand while squeezing. Taekwoon’s head shot up, looking shocked that Jaehwan would do this in public.

In all honestly, this isn’t the first time he’s done this but usually their fans aren’t sitting 20 feet away. Regardless, Taekwoon relaxed his fist completely, allowing Jaehwan to thread their fingers together on top of Taekwoon’s thigh. The cutie main vocal tried to play it cool, looking closely at the mission paper on the table to hide his goofy grin. This was better than he’d expected. Neck cuddles were great but, hand holding was definitely preferable.

When Hakyeon had received his fill of attention from Starlights, he looked back towards his members. His eyes zoomed to Taekwoon’s thigh where their hands were getting quite cozy. When the leader saw this, he tilted his head, letting them know he could see what was going on. Jaehwan poked his tongue out, causing Taekwoon  to laugh and Hakyeon to pout again.

Hyuk broke up the oncoming struggle between the oldest members by asking, “Leo-hyung lost, right? What’s’ the punishment gonna be?” At the mention of punishment, Hakyeon smiled and slid closer to Taekwoon, causing the main vocal to let go of Jaehwan’s hand abruptly to stand, once again putting distance between himself and the leader.

Hakyeon catches Wonsik’s eye further down the table and smiles victoriously. The rapper begins shaking his head but can’t keep an indulgent smile from his face when Hakyeon shrugs his shoulders, like he had nothing to do with the current situation. During all this, Jaehwan stares at Taekwoon, he face showing how far gone he is for his hyung.

This is what Jaehwan loves about being an idol. Sure, getting first place is amazing and it feels great when they get trophies to celebrate how far they’ve come since debut but, spending time with his members and fans like this the best part of his job. As he watched Taekwoon try to perform aegyo, and fail miserably, Jaehwan was glad he’d been selected as a member of Vixx. Meanwhile, he’d find a way to confess to Taekwoon and this time, it’ll be just the two of them.

**Author's Note:**

> How was it?  
> Did I do okay? I actually watched a ton of their fansign cams and this is what happened, lol.
> 
> Oh! I have a tumblr : already-taekken.tumblr.com  
> Feel free to stop by and read my random foolishness!  
> Until next time!  
> >o<


End file.
